mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
BOSS (Main Universe)
BOSS is a fat, bald smiling creep with an inhuman work ethic,who runs BOSS Inc he loves work so much that he lives, bathes, eats, shits, loves, hates, plans, shits, breeds and even shits in his office at the top of his 9,000 storey tower, BOSS Inc. HQ. Since the age of born, he has worked nonstop, even while he sleeps he works on his dream charts. This sadly also makes him a boring bastard who no-one wants to hang out with, because all he talks about is his job. Every now and again while working, he will throw bricks out of his window in the hopes of killing someone, so someone else can take their job, thus creating more work. He is the boss of the muscly member of the beloved duo ‘'Boyz'.’ As a result of being so rich, he is one of the richest men in the MindFudge. Biography Early life BOSS was born in the Monochrome Region to a loving mother, mother, father and father. These 4 parents of his were given the coveted ‘'Hardest Working Motherfuckers in History Award'.’ An award that Jaden Smith desperately wanted, but always ended up with the runner up award ‘'Gayest Little Bastard To Ever Walk The Multiverse Award'.’ His 4 parents were such hard workers that everyday, they built a school for him, taught him from 3AM to 11:30PM and tore it down until he was in his mid-20’s. Powers and Abilities Powers * WORK - BOSS can work so hard that he doesn’t have to sleep or eat for days because the work chemicals in his bloodstream keep him from dying. * Brick Toss - BOSS can hurl a brick with such power that it homes in on and chases people. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * Boss's Mother #1 - Mother, Deceased * Boss's Mother #2 - Mother, Deceased * Boss's Father #1 - Deceased * Wife of BOSS - Wife, Got so lonely from BOSS not giving her any affection that she transcended her mortal form and became the Goddess of Sadness, hasn’t been seen since 2008. * Muscly Guy from Boyz - Employer Allies * Deity of Work * Deity of Business * Deity of Crossdressing * Deity of Not Having Fun * Deity of Bricks * The Seed of That Once Controlled Me Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * The Goddess of Sadness * Muscly guy from Boyz * Piss Monster * E-Dam * The Human * Steve/Moziz * The Thirty Pence Cash Machine Equipment (Information needed) Facilities Building * BOSS Inc. HQ - A 9,000 storey tower, It's where he works! He loves the building so much, it also acts as his summer home. Appearances In chronological order: Trivia * He once bumped into actor and comedian John Cleese in the street, 4 people died. * His favorite food is Money Sandwich. * He has a pet Beetle named The Royal Bank of Scotland. * He has one of the last Money Trees in the MindFudge. * He has a framed photo of a man spreading his asshole apart in his suit jacket’s breast pocket, the man’s identity is unknown. * He cries at least once a day. * He cries that Piss Monster doesn’t love him, and won’t join his business. * He once almost drowned in pussy. * The smell of air makes him physically sick. Behind The Scenes * The character was created by:Jac Simpson Price Category:Characters Created By Jac Simpson Price Category:BOSS Inc